Movie Night At Maura's House
by RizzlesFandom
Summary: Jane and Maura are having movie night like always when Maura decides she wants to watch porn. Rated M for Rizzles sex. Reviews please.
1. You Want To Watch What?

**Just going to be a quick two-shot. I've had this idea on my mind for a while, so I hope you all enjoy it too!**

* * *

Jane let herself into Maura's house, dropping her keys and takeout containers onto the counter in the kitchen. It had been a long week solving a pretty disgusting case and they were celebrating the end of it by having their normal Friday movie night at Maura's. Jane always brought the food and recently Maura had given her a key to her home. Neither thought it was weird and for them being welcomed in the other's home so openly felt natural.

As Jane shed her jacket, placing it over the back of a chair she called out to Maura. "I bought some dinner. Hope you're in the mood for Chinese!"

Jane heard Maura's high heels on the tiled floor and smelled the faint hint of her sweet perfume before she turned around to see her. Maura Isles was gorgeous, flawless in her appearance. She was "bumming it" tonight, clad in form fitting jeans that accented her luscious ass and a simple blouse that shaped to her breasts. She wasn't wearing her tallest heels, but she wouldn't be Maura if she didn't have a pair of heels adoring her feet.

Jane had to force her eyes away. Imaging what your best friend was wearing under those clothes was not appropriate.

"It looks delicious and I have the perfect white wine to go with this." Maura smiled, moving to the said wine from the cabinet. Jane groaned to herself as Maura stretched up to reach the glass from the top shelf of the cabinet. The action caused her shirt to ride up, exposing her midriff.

Focusing her attention to the fridge to grab a beer, Jane tried not to think about what Maura would feel like pressed between her body and the counter and how she would look flushed from sex.

"My mother invited you for Sunday dinner tomorrow." Jane said trying to get her mind of the dirty thoughts moving through her brain.

"That's so sweet. Tell her I'll bring desert." Maura smiled brightly, sitting down with her contained of Chinese and her wine on the couch next to Jane. They always sat unusually close and nether thought much of it.

Maura smiled at the woman sitting next to her. The woman that had completely changed her life. Here she was sitting on her expense couch, eating Chinese out of a container. Jane had shook her world up in more ways than that though. For the first time Maura felt like she had a family.

Beaming at the lanky detective Maura took a sip of her wine.

"What are we watching tonight?" While Jane didn't particularly like documentaries she was willing to watch them for Maura. Plus, Maura had been talking about one that was running all week and she hadn't gotten a chance to see any of it because of the case.

Maura smirked in understanding. "Well there was that documentary of a case study being conducted on the medical channel…"

Jane rolled her eyes, turning the TV onto the channel. She sat back, peacefully eating until the opening came on.

"_Today on the medical channel. Are you turned on by watching porn? Different kinds of porn may excite you more. Learn about your sexual preferences tonight on the medical channel."_

Jane nearly choked on her pork fried rice. "No… No I'm sorry. We are not watching a documentary on porn."

Maura frowned turning to Jane. "Why?" Her face screamed innocence.

"Why? Seriously Maura?" Jane asked in complete astonishment. "It's porn! As in two people naked and fucking! I don't want to see some gross dude getting it on with a girl with big boobs!"

Maura set her food aside, cocking her head at Jane. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Porn is perfectly legal for anyone over the age of 18 and the porn industry collects about a quarter of the profit in California. It's not as taboo as it was when your mother was growing up. Plus, I never said it was between a man and woman."

Jane's jaw slacked open. "Excuse me?"

"I just mean that porn is a acceptable way to…"

"No I got what you meant on that Maura." Jane sighed. "I meant what do you mean it's not between a guy and girl? Just what kind of porn are you into?" Jane regretted the question the moment it left her lips for a number of reasons.

"Well I'm not really sure. I've seen some porn in my past for research purposes, but I have to admit this is my first time watching porn for a recreational reason. And tonight the special is on kinky lesbian porn." Maura smiled, reading the description from the newspaper on her food table.

Jane bit her lip, eyes closing briefly. "You really want to watch this?"

"I do Jane. I think it would be interesting to see the different social interactions and the…"

Jane cut her off again. "If we are going to watch lesbian porn together you don't get to analyze it okay?"

Maura chuckled and nodded. Talking about Jane always made Jane uneasy and to be honest Maura had expected Jane to regret it immediately. "Okay Jane. Deal."

As the show started again Jane shifted on the couch. Her food was too discarded to the side. She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into. As pictures flashed on the screen Jane was in the middle of telling herself that this wouldn't affect her. That watching lesbian porn with your girl best friend, of whom you had been drooling over ever since you first met her, the friend that has made you question your sexuality was completely normal.

"This is the last episode of the documentary and the reviews have said that it is the most intense one of the series." Maura commented.

Jane turned her head to look at Maura. Biting her lip Jane tired to figure out just what was going through Maura's head, but couldn't. Jane's eyes darted down to her lips and suddenly had an urge to kiss them. The urge was nothing new, Jane dealt with it on a regular basis. But, wanting to kiss your best friend while watching a documentary on porn… Jane didn't think their lives could get any stranger.

As Jane saw Maura's eyes widen at whatever was on the screen Jane felt a pulse of adrenaline run through her. Looking to the screen was a woman blindfolded and tied up. The word "bondage" was printed across the screen.

Jane felt a gush of wetness between her legs. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**So it's kind of out there and strange, but I really wanted to read a fanfic on them watching porn together, but when that didn't happen I decided to write my own. Haha. So I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter two will be coming soon. Reviews please! **


	2. Nipple Clamps

**If the women on the show are speaking their words will be _italicized_. Any conversation between Maura and Jane will be in regular typing.**

* * *

Jane's eyes were wide and her breathing was ragged as she took in the appearance of the woman on the screen. The woman had curly blonde hair, a decent sized chest, flat stomach, and pair of toned legs. Her hands were bound behind her back and she had a blindfold on. The scenery around her was simple. A bed with cuffs already linked to the headboard, some sex toys laid out on the cabinet next to it, and a chair. Other than that the sole focus was on the naked woman in the video.

With a shocking realization Jane noted that the woman looked like Maura. Expect Maura was soft and smooth and supple where this girl was toned. Gulping Jane's eyes flashed briefly to look at the medical examiner next to her before back to the screen. Her panties were already wet and nothing had even happened on the screen yet.

As the sound of heels sounded through Maura's surround sound system Jane and Maura both watched as the dominatrix of the film appeared. This time it was Maura's turn to gulp in arousal. The woman could have been Jane's counterpart. She was a few inches taller than the woman bound and was barely dressed. The pair of leather booty shorts and leather bra could hardly be considered clothing. Her feet were dressed in fuck me lace up boots and her dark, wild hair flowed down her toned back.

In her hand was a paddle for spanking and nipple clamps. Both Maura and Jane watched intently as the dark haired woman moved to stand next to the bound girl. _"Mmm look at you all tied up. Ready to play today Kate?" _Maura was only mildly disappointed when the woman spoke and didn't have Jane's raspy drawl.

"_Yes Mistress." _Kate whispered out quietly.

The room suddenly felt hotter and Jane reached for her beer, downing it in one sip.

The woman on the screen, stepped in front of Kate, hands grabbing roughly at her breasts. Kate gasped out in surprise and arousal. _"So pretty. You going to do anything I say today Kate?"_

"_Yes Mistress. Anything." _Kate breathed as her mistress pinched her nipples hard between her fingers.

"_You're mine to play with."_

"_Yes." _Kate moaned as the mistress cupped her breasts.

Maura bit her lip. Visions of Jane cuffing her and having her way with her flashed in her mind. Slipping her heels off Maura tried to act like she was casually getting comfortable. In reality she was shifting so that her jeans weren't pressing into her center so tightly. She definitely should have worn a skirt tonight.

The woman in leather slapped Kate's breasts eliciting a squeal from her. _"You like that don't you?"_

"_Yes Mistress. I do."_

Jane felt the couch shift as Maura moved, eyes shooting over to watch Maura get more comfortable. Jane decided to take Maura's lead and reached down removing her gun and badge and then removing her belt. Jane set them down as if she was just following Maura's lead at getting more comfortable.

The mistress grabbed the nipple clamps, slowly spreading them and then placing them on Kate's nipples. Kate moaned loudly and jerked forward slightly as the clamps were placed. The pain radiated slightly, but she remained still.

Jane's throat went dry. "Oh." She gasped.

Maura smirked just slightly. She knew that Jane was very private about her sex life, but she also knew that the sex Jane had in the past was nothing like this. Jane dated men who were safe in bed. They liked simple, missionary style sex and Jane had never questioned wanting anything else before.

Maura on the other hand had experimented before and while she had never trusted anyone to tie her up she had used clamps before. "They don't hurt as much as they look like they do." She tried to answer innocently, but this whole scenario had her turned on and her voice dripped with lust.

Jane blushed red, biting her lip. "You've tried them before?"

Maura nodded just barely. "Once or twice."

"Oh." Jane turned her attention back to the screen. Her heart had sped up as she pictured Maura's amazing rack with nipple clamps pinched around her breasts.

The mistress pushed the blindfold off of Kate's eyes, smiling wickedly at her. _"Such a good little play toy."_ Her mouth collided with Kate's, claiming it. Her tongue dove into her mouth, tasting and taking what was clearly hers.

Jane and Maura both licked their lips unconsciously, both glancing at the other when the other wasn't looking.

"_Down on your knees."_ Kate dropped to her knees slowly, eyes looking up at her mistress. _"Bend over. Face on the floor and ass in the air." _Kate lowered her body, showing off her pert, little ass. Her mistress grinned, kneeling down behind her and grabbing the paddle. _"Do you like being spanked Kate?"_

"_Yes Mistress Abbie." _Kate was doubled over, hands still tied behind her back. Her cheek rested against the carpet while her knees were pressed together.

"_Count them for me."_

* * *

**Short I know, but I wanted to update quickly for you all. I got over 90 story alerts for this fic! 90! I am in complete and utter shock and just awe. You all are amazing and I love you so much! You have no idea what these all mean to me. Thank you so much for your loving support. And because I got so many alerts and favorites I'm going to make this a longer fic. So more is to come. Thank you all SO much!**


	3. First Commercial Break

Jane's hands fisted into the couch cushions as the first smack rang out over the speakers. Kate's breathy cry of "one" made Jane fidget and she had to remind herself to breathe. Watching this piece of erotica was stripping Jane of her self control and she could only pray that Maura wasn't paying attention to her.

Jane would have been relieved to know that Maura wasn't really paying attention to her. While she was more than aware of her presence, Maura was focusing on not sliding her hand into her panties to touch herself. Visions of Jane spanking her, claiming her as her own invaded her mind. Maura couldn't compartmentalize and instead was trying not to moan.

"_Two… three… oh God… four…" _Kate's counting continued through the speakers. Each time Abbie brought the paddle down a loud smacking sound echoed along with Kate's whimpers. Her ass was turning a bright shade of red and her legs were begining to shake.

"_Had enough Kate?" _Abbie taunted gently.

"_I can take more if it pleases you." _Kate answered. Jane made a sound of slight disapproval that Maura understood instantly.

"A lot of people believe that the bondage community is wrong because they are using another person for their own pleasure and believe that overpowering one during sex is cruel. But the reality is that the mistress and the one being dominated have a great deal of trust and both equally benefit from this. Kate likes being dominated and used by Abbie and in saying those words is pleasing herself as well." Maura filled in.

"Thanks Google." Jane tried to tease, but her voice came out on a breathless rasp.

Both women's eyes shot to the screen as Mistress Abbie's voice spoke again. _"I think I want you to take my fingers in your pussy instead."_

It was Maura's turn to make a small noise, Jane's eyes flashing over to look at Maura. "Hey… uh Maura?"

"Yes Jane?" Maura tried to sound innocent.

"Those um… jeans look kinda uncomfortable." Jane blushed as the words left her lips, face instantly turning back to the screen.

Maura knew what Jane was doing. It was clear that Maura was comfortable, with her constant shifting and Jane was giving her an outlet so that Maura wouldn't feel embarrassed. It would have been a very sweet gesutre had it been any other day. "They are. I didn't expect to be lounging around in them this late at night." It wasn't completely a lie.

"I understand. You can take them off if you'd like." Jane's eyes still never left the screen where Abbie was slowly untying Kate's hands.

Maura stood, unzipping the jeans and sliding them down her legs. She kicked off her shoes in the process, leaving her in her blouse and just a simple, black thong. Jane's eyes saw her pert little butt and stifled a moan.

As Maura sat back down, tucking her legs under her Jane focused on the TV. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." Maura whispered as Kate's hands lowered to the ground near her head.

Abbie cupped Kate's butt, spreading it apart slightly. _"Such hot little holes. How many fingers can you handle in your tight pussy?"_

Kate shivered, a light moan slipping from her lips. _"As many as you want Mistress. I'm here to please you."_

"_For that you'll get a reward Kate." _Abbie slid two of her fingers deep inside of Kate. The loud moan that issued made Jane's hips jerk slightly forward. Maura gasped.

Abbie slid her fingers in and out a few times, Kate's moans radiating throughout the room. _"Yes."_

"_Good girl. Let me hear your moans of pleasure." _

Maura glanced at Jane and bit her lip. "Jane you can strip down a little too. Your work clothes are probably just as uncomfortable as my jeans were."

Jane nodded, sliding her belt off and her shoes. Reaching for her top Jane pulled it off, exposing her entire midriff and her simple dark purple bra. Jane and Maura knew this was getting a little bit much, but since neither was complaining they both let it go. They were equally turned on and didn't want this to end.

Jane relaxed back into the couch cushions, hands balled in small fists at her sides. The camera had zoomed in on Kate's raised ass, letting both women see just how wet Kate was. Abbie's long fingers were sliding in and out of her sex, spreading and scissoring to stretch her wide.

"_Oh thank you." _Kate rasped out, arching her back more and gripping the carpet beneath her hands.

"_Good girl." _Abbie appraised her other hand reaching around to flick at Kate's clit. Kate cried out loudly, her hips pressing down.

"Oh God." Maura couldn't stop the reaction from falling from her lips. Jane heard it and instantly turned to look at Maura. Her hands were gripping the tops of her thighs and Maura was breathing heavier. Jane knew that Maura was turned on beyond belief at the moment.

Facing the screen Jane's brain raced a million miles a minute. Thoughts of Maura naked and begging to be fucked, what she would taste like, what Maura would do if Jane turned off the TV and just took her right here on the couch instead. Jane gulped heavily.

"_Can I come?" _Kate's desperate words broke Jane's internal thoughts.

"_Not yet Kate." _Although Abbie said no her fingers didn't stop pounding into her wetness or relent from flicking her clit. If anything, she sped up.

"_Oh God… I… I need to come. Please!"_

"_I said be patient."_Kate's body was shaking from the struggle to hold off her orgasm. Eyes squeezed shut and body tense Kate was whimpering loudly.

Jane and Maura couldn't tear their eyes away from the screen. Both were tightening their legs trying to rid themselves of some of the pressure and were licking their lips.

"_I can't… Abbie… please…" _Kate begged again, her entire body trying to keep the pleasure at bay. However, if became too much for her. Screaming Kate came. Her hips trembled violently and Kate collapsed forward onto her stomach as the orgasm subsided.

Abbie shook her head, wiping the juices off on her ass. _"Tsk tsk Kate. I didn't give you permission."_

Kate gasped. _"I'm sorry Mistress."_

"_No excuses Kate. You're just going to have to make it up to me and let me punish you."_

Jane bit her lip. She never thought that this type of fantasy could get her off, but suddenly Jane had an overwhelming desire to dominate Maura.

"_Anything to make it up to you Abbie."_

Jane and Maura were breathless by the time the first commercial came on.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome. Thanks!**


	4. During the Break

Both Jane and Maura were panting hard as scientific facts began flashing across the screen that described each reaction they could be facing based on the first scene they just saw. Maura for her part was listening, wanting to know why her breathing was elevated and her skin was flushed. Jane on the other hand, was trying not to launch herself on top of Maura and use her cuffs on her.

"I'm going to uh… get a drink…" Jane stammered, moving to the kitchen on shaky legs. She could feel the sticky wetness between her thighs, pressing into her with each step she took. She had to get rid of these pants. Detouring to the bedroom, Jane found a pair of her running shorts she left there weeks earlier. In fact, Jane saw that a third of Maura's closet consisted of her clothing.

Not wanting to take too long, afraid that Maura might think Jane was "doing the deed" in her bedroom, Jane pulled off her pants and underwear, slipping on the shorts. Then grabbing a sports bra, Jane tore off her other one and pulled it on over her head. She felt more comfortable and in control of herself now.

Maura looked down at herself while Jane was gone. Sitting in her thong was a turn on and daring and Maura felt alive. While she was always confident in her body and knew she was attractive to many people, never had she felt such exhilaration at being naked in front of someone. Jane made her skin tingle and the ache between her legs throb. Deciding to be even more daring, Maura lifted her top of, discarding it with care to the ground. Now Maura sat in just her lacy, black bra and matching thong.

Maura bit her lip, taking in her appearance and the flushed glow of her skin. If this didn't Jane in her bed tonight Maura wasn't sure what would.

Jane grabbed a beer from the kitchen and another glass of wine for Maura before returning. How Jane ever managed to keep a firm grasp on both objects when she saw that Maura was practically naked Jane would never be quite sure of.

"Umm… I got you… uh some wine." Jane handed it to her before sitting back down; the farthest Jane could get from Maura on the couch. She quickly downed a gulp of beer.

"Thank you." Maura replied sweetly, her eyes taking in Jane's appearance eagerly. Maura licked her lips seeing Jane's toned abs and long, lean legs. Both knew this was a dangerous game to play, but Maura wasn't about to stop it now. She felt free and sexy and knew that Jane was turned on just as much as she was. The only question that remained now was who was going to break first?

The sound of the program starting again snapped Maura's attention away from Jane.


	5. Erotic Asphyxiation

Jane nearly choked on her beer as Kate came back into view. She was lying down on a bed now, legs tied to either bed post and hands cuffed up above her head. Her legs were spread eagled and the camera had a clear view of her pussy. Multiple whips, chains, and toys lay beside her on the king sized bed.

Only Abbie's voice could be heard. _"Ready for your punishment Kate?"_

"_Yes Mistress." _

Abbie walked into the line of the camera, sliding up onto the bed. Her hand pressed down right below Kate's breasts shoving her into the mattress. Kate's breath hitched and she moaned quietly.

"_Mmm. So submissive. You like being my little whore Kate? Does it make your pussy ache when I dominant you?"_

Maura no longer tried to censor herself. A moan slipped past her perfect lips, filling the air. Jane felt her sex contract at the sound.

"_Oh yes Abbie. I love it." _Kate bit her lip, staring up at her master.

"_Thought so."_ Abbie leaned down, sucking a nipple into her mouth and biting down on it. As Kate cried out, trying to arch into her mouth Abbie kept pressure on her chest, forcing her to remain still.

Maura shifted, legs twitching. Jane couldn't help herself; the question tumbled out before Jane could censor herself. "Does the idea of someone holding you down make you wet?"

Maura's eyes went wide, turning to Jane who was staring back at her. She allowed a small victory dance in her mind at Jane's participation. It meant Jane wanted her as much as she wanted Jane. "Yes." She couldn't lie even if she wanted to. "I've never been tied up before. Never trusted anyone enough to do so, but now watching this I find myself turned on by the idea."

Jane nodded, eyes watching Maura's darkened ones. "Would you trust me?"

Maura didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

An outcry of _"oh my God!" _from Kate and a loud smacking sound had Jane and Maura turning their attention back to the screen.

Abbie was now straddling Kate, facing her feet and had her hand raised above her sex. _"Ever had anyone spank your pussy Kate?"_

"_No… never."_

"_We're going to start slow okay? I want to see how much you can handle."_

"_Okay." _

Jane's hips lifted and her hand clenched the couch as Abbie's hand came down the first few times. Loud, wet smacking sounds were heard and Kate's legs pulled at the bindings. Her sex was getting swollen and red and wetter with each slap.

"Oh shit." Jane whispered as Kate let out a scream, her hips lifting up.

"Her clit has got to feel so sensitive after that." Maura piped in, her voice lower than normal. Jane just nodded, not trusting her own voice to remain steady.

"_Had enough Kate?" _Abbie asked, dancing her fingers around her folds.

"_Yes. Please Mistress. Please just let me come."_

"_Nuh uh uh." _Abbie shook her head, removing her hand and her touch. _"You have to be punished first."_

Kate whimpered. _"Let me make it up to you."_

Abbie grinned. _"Trying to get out of your punishment?"_

Kate bit her lip. _"Maybe both?"_

"_That's better." _Jane finished the rest of her beer, before moving the cup aside to rid her vision of anything but the screen and Maura. _"What did you have in mind Kate?"_

"_I want to please you. Sit on my face so I can eat you out and make you come."_

Maura gasped and Jane groaned. "Fuck that's hot." Jane rasped out.

"Erotic asphyxiation." Maura said in slight awe. "That's dangerous."

"I guess it goes along with the trust aspect." Jane commented, looking over at Maura.

"I suppose you're right Jane." Maura smiled briefly before eyes turned back to the screen. Jane smirked deciding right then and there that if at the end of this Maura admitted she wanted Jane that Jane was going to rock her world.

* * *

**I know I'm a tease. I just can't help myself! I hope this suffices until the next chapter! Thank you all again so much! I have over 200 story alerts for this fic and I'm in complete awe. I cannot say thank you enough. Reviews please! They spur me on. **


	6. Masturbation

**For all of you that are asking… yes Abbie and Kate are the characters Angie and Sasha play in Law and Order and NCIS respectively. I couldn't think of any other names and figured this way when reading the TV porn parts that it would still kinda be like reading Jane and Maura.**

**I guess now would be a good time for a disclaimer. None of these characters are mine. I just like to borrow them for sexy times. *winks***

**Now onto the goodies.**

* * *

Maura bit her lip, shifting again. Her panties were absolutely soaked and she was beginning to worry that she was ruining the couch too. Stealing a glance at Jane to make sure her focus was still on the screen Maura reached down between her legs to make sure. The couch was still safe, but her inner thighs were wet now too. Straightening up Maura crossed her legs hoping to conceal her arousal.

Jane had noticed Maura's movement from the corner of her eye. Watching, she saw as Maura reached between her thighs and saw just how wet Maura was. She stifled a groan, turning back to the television. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest now.

"_Oh fuck. Right there. Lick me clean." _Abbie moaned. Her legs were on either side of Kate's head and her back was arched so that she could reach behind her to grab the headboard. Her breasts were on display and the only part of Kate's head you could see was her tongue darting out to lick at Abbie's sex. _"Yes. Such a good little slut for me." _Abbie swirled her hips, driving her folds down onto Kate's lips.

Kate's hands clenched at the headboard, holding her breath before Abbie sat up giving her a moment to breath. As Abbie came back down to repeat the process Maura gasped. "Oh my."

Jane turned to analyze Maura. She was flushed, breathing heavily, and was now squirming constantly. It was clear that she was utterly aroused and in need of some relief. "You okay there Maura?" Jane made sure to make her voice sultrier just to edge her on.

"I… I find that my pulse has elevated and that I'm experiencing hyper-sensitive awareness to the events playing out on… on the screen." Maura wasn't even sure that made sense herself. She was no longer capable of completing a straight though. All of her focus was on the throbbing of her core and the wetness soaking her panties.

Jane blushed while saying this, but wore her famous smirk non-the-less. "You know if you need to… uh… masturbate you… you can. I won't judge you or anything…" Jane shrugged as if it was a normal reoccurrence to watch porn with your best friend while she masturbated.

Maura looked at Jane. A loud moan from the screen and the image of Abbie grinding down onto Kate's face made up Maura's mind. Swinging her legs onto the couch towards Jane Maura dropped one leg to the floor and left the other bent on the couch. Jane swallowed, suddenly parched. When she had suggested this to Maura she had intended for Maura to stay sitting up right. She never expected Maura to give her a clear view of her drenched undergarments.

"_Fuck … fuck… don't stop Kate." _Abbie was obviously getting close to climaxing.

However, it was Maura's loud moan of "oh my… yes" that had Jane's undivided attention. Maura had slid her hand down into her panties and Jane could see the slight movement of her fingers as she danced them around her folds.

Maura's head was turned to watch the screen and her stomach was rippling with the controlled effort to just not ram her fingers inside of herself. Jane couldn't take her eyes away. She knew it was wrong, but the television had nothing on the sight of Maura pleasing herself. It was erotic, sensual, and like every single one of Jane's wet dreams.

"Maura…" Jane breathed out her name, her eyes dark black now.

Maura snapped her attention to Jane. She could see Jane watching her hand inside of her panties and sucked in a deep breath to keep from moaning. "Y…yes?"

"I can't stop watching you." Jane admitted. Sex, lust, and arousal had overwhelmed her embarrassment and normally slightly prudish self. "Tell me to stop."

Maura shook her head. "I don't want you to stop." It was then that Jane's eyes captured Maura's. "I want you to watch me Jane. It makes me hot to have you watch me."

"Okay." Jane nodded dumbly. Her darkened gaze landed back down on Maura's center, taking in the way Maura's back arched and her thigh quivered.

Maura watched Jane watch her, feeling incredibly sexy and naughty. It was the most sinful combination and Maura knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Sliding two of her fingers into her own core Maura cried out loudly. "Yes… oh my God…. Uhhh."

The television had gone to another commercial, but neither had noticed. Jane could tell that Maura was dancing along the edge of her orgasm. "Scream Maura." Jane rasped out.

Dilated pupils shot to Jane's as her orgasm crashed into her. Slamming her fingers in and out rapidly Maura came, back arching and her lungs screaming out her pleasure. Her body shook in convulsions before landing back on the couch, breathing heavy to make up for the lack of air.

Swallowing Maura slowly slid her fingers out, shakily bringing them out of her panties. Jane's attention was drawn to them, wanting to taste them.

Heaving Maura looked up at Jane, wide eyed. Now that her arousal was more controlled she realized what they had just done. Searching for any signs of regret or embarrassment Maura found none. "I…" Maura blushed.

Jane smiled. She had never seen Maura embarrassed before. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen Maura. I never knew you had a kink for being watched."

"Voyeurism." Maura smirked. She knew Jane was teasing her slightly. "Just with you."

Jane nodded, not being able to keep her gaze off of Maura's juice covered digits. Understanding Maura slid her hand up her body, sucking her fingers into her own mouth. She made of a show of licking inch one clean before popping them out of her mouth. Jane growled her approval at the sight.

"Jesus." Jane gasped, having to squeeze her fists together to remain semi-calm.

Maura chuckled a throaty laugh that made Jane's center flood even more. "Would you like a taste Jane?"

"I… we… we can't." Jane stammered caught off guard. This was the reaction Maura had expected. Slowly pushing herself to a sitting position Maura sat up next to Jane tilting her chin up to look at her.

"I pretty sure we crossed that line earlier this night and I have no intention of going back." Maura stared into her eyes showing truth and love.

Jane mimicked her, before her eyes dropped to stare at Maura's plump lips. "I'm going to kiss you now…" Jane held up her hand to stop Maura's reply. "And then we are going to watch the rest of this documentary because it is really fucking hot…"

"Language." Maura interjected, smirking foolishly.

"And then…" Jane continued with her own smile. "I'm going to ravish you on every piece of furniture in your home."

Maura shivered at the challenge, even while knowing that might be impossible for one night. She did get a change to voice that thought though as Jane's lips pressed to hers.

* * *

**End here or do you all want more? Reviews!**


	7. Sex and Dating

**Since I got so many reviews asking me to continue I decided to write you all another lovely chapter. I'm so glad that you all are just as naughty as I am! Haha. And don't you worry. I plan on writing at least a few more chapters after this. *smiles***

**Enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

Maura's lungs didn't think they could stand it any longer. She needed air. As Maura tipped her head back, away from Jane's lips to suck in a breath Jane's lips traveled down along her neck. Maura gasped, eyes closing as her lips sucked at the pulse point near her collarbone, zeroing in on Maura's weak spot in less than 3 seconds.

"Oh my God Jane." Maura whimpered.

The program had cut to another commercial. Jane was hovering over Maura's frame, kissing down the length of her neck. Maura's legs were still spread wide open and she could feel Jane's hips resting just barely above her.

As Jane moved down lower yet, nipping playfully at the tops of Maura's breasts Maura groaned. "Jane… Jane I need to… uncomfortable."

Jane's eyes went wide and she was instantly off of Maura. "Oh… I'm sorry Maura. I shouldn't have assumed… I…" Maura silenced Jane's nervous retreat by grabbing one of her hands.

"I didn't mean you Jane. I meant my panties. They are soaked and are getting uncomfortable."

"Oh." Jane blushed before her eyes darted down to said garments. "I can help you with that."

Maura smirked, closing her legs and lifting them up. Her ankles were crossed and Jane took the opportunity to kiss down the back of her legs, her calves and thighs. Reaching her destination Jane hooked her thumbs in Maura's ruined thong and pulled it down Maura's supple thighs, toned from wearing high heels all the time.

The skimpy garment was tossed aside and Jane mentally had to prepare herself as Maura lowered her legs. "Let me see." Jane husked out, biting her lip.

Maura's eyes danced wickedly slowly opening her legs, dropping her left foot back to the floor. Her inner thighs and sex were still covered in her juices, wet from her previous orgasm. Jane licked her lips.

The sound of the program shocked both women, turning their heads to the screen. _"Since you were such a girl little slut I'm going to let you come again." _Abbie was now lying between Kate's legs that were still cuffed wide open. Her head tilted down and she began to suck on her folds in a frenzied motion, licking all of Kate at once.

Kate's moans vibrated through the speakers, her hips launching up to grind into Abbie's tongue. _"Yesss… thank you Mistress!"_

Maura jumped in surprise as she felt Jane's hands on her thighs. She nearly swooned however as Jane pushed them even wider, opening Maura up completely. "Might want to take a deep breath now Maura." Jane teased as she moved between her open legs.

"Ohh." Maura gasped realizing that Jane was going to eat her out like Abbie was doing to Kate. The deep breath was wasted because the moment Jane's lips made contact with her core Maura cried out, expelling the oxygen.

Jane's first taste of Maura left her craving more instantly. It was like drinking the most expensive wine. It left Jane thirsty and desperate for more. She had never done this before, never been with a girl in any capacity. Her strict Catholic upbringing had prevented her, but Jane knew that if God couldn't accept her for loving Maura, then that God wasn't the one she wanted to believe in.

Lips surrounded Maura's folds, sucking them in as her tongue danced along any wetness she could find. It seemed to be just what Maura wanted and needed because her hips jerked upwards to meet inch passing of her tongue. "God. Jane… oh…"

Gripping onto Maura's hips she pulled her closer, trapping her sex against her mouth. She prevented Maura from moving away, leaving her at the mercy of her tongue.

"_Abbie! Oh thank you! Don't stop!"_

The sounds of the porn documentary was still playing in the background and mixed with Maura's moans of approval it sounded like Maura's home had turned into a lesbian orgy. Jane smirked at the thought.

While the program was alive in Jane's thoughts, Maura couldn't hear a thing. Her hears were filled with the sound of her own heartbeat and ragged breathing and the sound of the sucking coming from Jane's lips. Her body was thrumming.

Jane felt Maura's hands grab at her hair seconds later, trying to get her impossibly closer. Her tongue was now dancing along the opening to her core and tilting her chin up Jane pushed inside. Maura let out a long moan, hooking her leg over Jane's shoulder. "Don't stop Jane. That… oh… right there… yes!" Jane had reduced talking google to a mess of pants and moans.

As Kate's moans became louder and more frequent so did Maura's. Her hips thrashed up, grinding without shame onto Jane's face. Jane for her part was keeping up with her. Holding her breath Jane would slam her tongue deep into Maura before pulling out to breathe and swirl her tongue around her swollen and sensitive clit. The combination was leaving Maura panting.

"_Come on Kate. Let me hear you. Show me how much you love me between your legs, pleasing you while you lay cuffed and helpless."_

Maura heard Abbie's words and her grip tightened in Jane's hair. Jane broke to look up at Maura. "You like dirty talk Maura?"

Maura nodded her head vigorously, trying to pull Jane's lips back down. Just the brief pause to ask a question was too much for Maura. She was so close.

Jane made a mental note of that before biting down on her clit softly, pulling it and then sucking hard at her pussy. Maura screamed, throwing her head back against the couch. "Coming… I'm coming…" Maura repeated over and over again.

Jane held her breath, letting her tongue slam in and out of Maura as deep as possible. Maura screamed, Jane's name breaking from her lips as her orgasm crashed over her body. While her orgasm from masturbating had been intense, this one rocked her to the core. Her senses blocked out everything except for this things Jane was causing.

Jane licked up every last drop that Maura's sex had to offer as Maura fell down into the cushions. Her hands let go of Jane's unruly curls, falling down to the couch beside her. Her eyes were closed and her chest was heaving.

Smiling, Jane kissed the top of her mound, crawling up above Maura. Hands on either side of Maura's head, Jane placed a small kiss to her lips. Maura wrinkled her nose as the kiss was wet and sloppy from the juices still covering Jane's lips. Opening her eyes, Maura smirked at her. "Your face is a mess."

"Clean me up?" Jane asked, her eyes dancing playfully.

Maura captured her lips, slowly licking her own juices from Jane's mouth. They kissed slow and languid, Maura's hands sliding onto the lanky brunette's hips. As they pulled away Maura sucked Jane's lower lip into her mouth, releasing it with a pop. Jane moaned, starting down at the blonde.

As Maura shifted to get more comfortable she brushed into Jane's hips causing a groan and her eyes to flutter. Seeing the reaction Maura knew that Jane was just as turned on as Maura had been moments ago.

Dragging her hand down along Jane's abs, Maura let her intentions become known. The program was on another commercial break and Maura took it as a perfect opportunity to give Jane back what she had given Maura twice now.

Jane's fists gripping the pillow beneath Maura's head as she felt her fingertips dancing along the waistband of her running shorts. "No panties Jane?"

Jane smirked. "Took them off earlier when I went to change. I ruined mine like you did yours." That simple admission made Maura shiver in delight.

"Well, let us see if we can ruin your shorts too." Maura flashed up with a naughty grin.

The first brush of Maura's fingers against her throbbing core emitted a long, hard groan. "Maura… I'm… I'm not gonna last long."

Maura understood. "That's okay Jane. We have all night to build up your stamina." She winked back, teasingly.

Jane's sarcastic comeback was lost as Maura slid two of her perfectly manicured fingers inside of her. "Holy shit."

"Language Jane." The irony of that statement wasn't lost on either female.

"Maura… I appreciate you trying to… ohh… make me more… fuck… proper… but right now swearing is aloud… okay?" Jane gasped out as Maura's fingers slowly pulled out before pushing back in.

"Okay." Maura agreed, watching the pleasure flashing across Jane's face.

As Maura expertly plunged her fingers in and out, twisting and turning to stroke all the right angles inside of Jane a question popped into Jane's brain. "Have you… oh right there…" Jane forgot momentarily. Maura's fingers had gone even deeper, curving to press into her weak spot. "Have you done this before?"

Maura made sure to push in even deeper on the next inward stroke. "No." Maura answered simply, staring up into Jane's blackened orbs. "I haven't. I just study the body so I know how to please you."

Jane groaned, hips bearing down onto her hand harder. "Me either." Jane was glad that they were on the same page. Maura didn't reply, instead focusing on the movement of her hand. Her free hand cupped Jane's ass, pushing her down as her right hand thrust up into Jane. "Fuck."

Maura turned her wrist, letting her fingers fill more of Jane up and be able to brush her thumb into Jane's clit. Maura was captivated by the pure lust showing on Jane's face. Jane was stunning, always had been, but in the moment thrown by pleasure, Jane was simply breathtaking. "Tell me what you need Jane. I want you to come on my hand."

Jane growled, biting her lip. Her eyes had closed and her arms were shaking with the effort to hold herself up. "Another… I need another finger." Maura nodded, slipping a third digit inside of Jane on the next stroke. "Yes! Maura… oh my God Maura. Shit."

Maura's lips kissed her neck, her cheeks, and then her mouth. "Let me feel you Jane."

Jane's eyes locked with Maura's and as her fingers pushed in deep and her thumb swirled around her clit Jane came. Maura's name broke from her lips on a moan and her hips shook, pushing down hard on Maura's hand. "Maura!"

Her body shook through the climax and Maura's hand was soaked in Jane's juices by the end of it. Spent from the orgasm, Jane's arms were no longer able to hold her weight up and she collapsed onto Maura. Maura grunted at the impact, slipping her hand out of Jane and wrapping her arms around Jane's trembling form. "That was amazing." Maura whispered against Jane's ear. "Thank you for allowing me to see and feel you."

Jane chuckled hoarsely, nuzzling her face into Maura's neck. "If you're going to thank me after every time we have sex then I'm going to start fucking you more often." Maura laughed along with Jane. "Seriously though Maura. You don't need to thank me. We are dating now so…" Jane stopped realizing that she had made a huge assumption.

Maura smiled, squeezing her arms around Jane to hold her close. "Dating… I think I would like that very much."

Jane lifted up and smiled down at Maura. "Really?"

Maura nodded, kissing Jane gently. "Yes."As the program began again in the background Maura's eyes turned from loving to alluring. "Now I believe you have a challenge to complete."

It took Jane a moment to realize what she meant. A cocky Rizzoli grin spread across her face when the epiphany hit her. "Where would you like to go next?"

Maura bit her lip, looking at the television. "That. I want you to do that to me."

Jane turned her head and groaned deeply, her core already burning with need.

* * *

**What could Maura possibly want Jane to do to her? Also, if you didn't catch the challenge reference it was to the previous chapter where Jane said she was going to have sex with Maura on every piece of furniture in her house. **

**Reviews once again are amazing and keep me going! Thanks! **


	8. Kitchen Counter

**Thank you all again so much! I'm glad you all are as naughty as me and share the same fantasies!**

**To answer some of the questions I've been receiving, no I've never had done any of this. I've actually never had sex before. *gasp* haha. I know it's kinda hard to believe. All of these ideas come from fantasies and ideas of what I want sex to be like once I have it. Also, someone asked if I would be more like Maura or Jane. I would have to say probably Maura or even Kate. I love the idea of being dominated and tied up with someone I love and trust.**

**And to answer the last question I'm technically classified as a bi-sexual. However, I believe that there is really no difference in people and that you can love whoever you want. Sexualities really don't matter to me and I will fall in love with whoever treats me like I deserve to be treated and who will love me to the end of time. Also, they kinda need to have the same outlook on sex and be willing to fulfill these fantasies of mine. *wink* **

**But anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

Jane stood in Maura's bedroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She was naked from the waist down now, mindful of the strap on hooked around her waist. When Jane asked why Maura had a strap on Maura admitted to having a fantasy about Jane fucking her with it. She bought it one day just in case. That admission was enough to get Jane up off of the couch.

Reaching down between her legs Jane stroked the length of the cock a few times. The weight felt good in her hand and helped calm her racing heartbeat. While Jane loved being a female the feeling of the cock resting on her waist was oddly pleasing and Jane decided she wasn't going to try to analyze the reason why.

Taking a deep breath Jane grabbed her handcuffs on the way out of the bed room.

Maura tried to wait patiently for Jane, but when it seemed that Jane needed a moment to compose herself Maura took to getting things ready. Knowing that they were most likely to miss the rest of the program Maura hit record, saving it for later. Then she looked around her home. Biting her lip Maura knew where she wanted to be taken next.

Sauntering into the kitchen Maura slid up onto the island, one leg on either chair, leaning back on her hands. Closing her eyes to mediate for a moment Maura smiled. They have had countless dinners on this countertop and Maura had many fantasies about Jane taking her on it. Now, Maura was going to make sure that fantasy came true.

When Jane's footsteps could be heard Maura reopened her eyes and prepared herself for the wild sex that was going to come. She could hear Jane pause in the living room, before hearing the footsteps come closer. When Jane came into view, pausing in the doorway Maura felt a shiver of delight run up her spine.

Jane was standing in her sports bra and the cock dangling between her thighs. "I'm guessing you want to start in here then?" Jane smirked.

Maura nodded, her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip. Jane watched her pink tongue leave a trail of saliva and was drawn to it. Striding up confidently Jane stepped between the chairs and Maura's legs, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in for a heated kiss. Maura gasped and the moaned, allowing Jane to dominate the kiss. Her bottom lip was pulled into Jane's mouth before Jane's tongue roamed inside her mouth.

Breathless, Maura's head tilted back giving Jane full access to her neck once again. This time however, Jane didn't stop at her neck. She moved lower, reaching around Maura's back and unsnapping the bra. Maura's full breasts fell out of the bra for Jane's viewing. Ever since that night at the lesbian bar Jane couldn't get enough of Maura's breasts.

Taking them for her own now, Jane surrounding one in wet heat as her lips sucked on a tight nipple. "Oh Jane." Maura gasped, arching her back to push them closer to Jane.

"Mmm." Jane moaned, switching to the neglected breast to suck and lavish attention to it. Her left hand trailed down between Maura's thighs. Brushing two fingers over her center Jane felt that Maura was impossibly wet yet again. Maura quivered, pushing her hips forward to get more contact.

"Please Jane. No teasing." Maura begged.

"Okay." Jane whispered. "Sit up straight and put your hands above your head." Maura did as told, sitting up and lifting her airs straight in the air. Jane used one of the chairs to get the extra height needed. Cuffing her wrists together Jane pulled Maura's arms down in front of her body. "Stand up and turn around."

Jane's simple demands fueled Maura's desire. Sliding off the counter gently Maura turned around, lying down over the top of the island. Jane frowned. The height difference wasn't going to work. "Hold on Maura." Jane walked quickly, grabbing a pair of Maura's black spiked high heels. Returning Jane bent down behind her. "Lift." Jane put the shoes on her feet, making Maura perfect level for what they both wanted to do.

"Oh God." Maura panted, lifting her arms up to reach across and grab at the island. The cuffs clanked against the tiled countertop. Legs spread; Maura arched her back pushing her butt out more. Jane stood just a breath away from touching her. She could see Maura squirming, wanting to draw Jane into her. "Jane. Please."

The begging left Jane speechless momentarily. Never in her wildest dreams could she ever imagine that Maura would be begging her to take her like this. It sparked something primal and wild inside of Jane that she never knew existed. Sex was always just sex to her. It never held too much value. Now Jane felt a need to fuck Maura senseless. "Tell me how much you want it."

Maura groaned. Jane was taking her liking to dirty talk very seriously and while Maura loved it, she really just wanted Jane to pound her. "So much. I need it. Please don't make me wait."

Jane grinned. Hands smoothing over Maura's backside she kept her hips away from Maura's wiggling behind. "You can do better than that Maur."

Maura tried to close the distance by pushing back a little bit, but Jane grabbed her hips keeping her at a distance. Maura made a sound of disapproval before giving in. "I want you to pound me Jane. Please just pound me. I need it. I need it so bad."

Jane relented slightly, stepping close to grind the shaft between Maura's legs. Her sex coated it in her juices and Maura shivered. "Once more Maura. Tell me how much you want my cock to pound you."

Maura grabbed the counter, forehead falling to the tile. "Jane just fuck me already! I just want you to fuck me!" Maura screamed in sexual frustration.

The sound of Maura swearing spurred Jane forward. Aligning the cock with her right hand, Jane held Maura in place with her left hand on the small of her back before slamming forward. The cock slid all the way in on the first thrust, buried deep inside of her slick, hot channel. "OH MY GOD JANE!"

"Fuck Maura." Jane gasped, pulling out and slamming forward once more.

Maura whimpered as the toy drove in and out of her at a fast pace. She could feel Jane's hips slamming against her butt with each thrust. Moans and gasps slipped from her lips, her breasts stroking against the tile. Jane's thrusts were literally dragging Maura up and down the countertop, her heels scraping on the floor.

Jane grunted with the effort to keep going, her abs burning. This was definitely a workout that Jane could get used to. Grabbing Maura hips Jane tried to anchor her, but her pace was frantic. Fucking Maura like this was hotter than Jane had expected it to be and she was intent on continuing.

Maura lifted a foot off the floor, setting it on the footrest of one of the chairs beside her, opening herself up more. With each plunge of the cock her clit would grind against the edge of the countertop, eliciting a scream from Maura.

Both were glad that Jane's mother had gone to visit relatives because she surely would be able to hear the commotion going on, had she been in the guest house. "Jane! Oh my God! Right there! Harder!" Maura begged, taking everything Jane was giving her. Sex like this had never been Maura's thing. It always seemed like the guy was just trying to get himself off quickly, but with Jane she knew this was all about her pleasure.

Jane was astonished when Maura asked for it harder. Positioning her legs wider Jane grabbed the edge of the counter, using it to slam her body forward. She tried to accent each thrust with an ample amount of force to ram the toy in and out. It seemed to work as a strangled cry came from Maura's throat. "Maura?"

"Oh don't stop. That's… oh my God!" Maura screamed again, panting. Knowing that Maura was okay Jane worked harder at it.

Lifting onto her toes Jane drove at a different angle. The change set something off inside of Maura and within a few more strokes Maura came. She felt like she was floating above her body before the pleasure slammed into her body. A strangled scream and Jane's name as well as words unintelligible were torn from Maura's lips. Her body convulsed hard, hands squeezing the counter for dear life. Her foot kicked the countertop and her thighs trembled.

Jane groaned watching the sight, keeping her hips thrusting throughout the entire orgasm. As Maura's sex clamped down hard and Jane could no longer move it without hurting Maura she stopped, staying perfectly still. Her hands soothed down Maura's sweaty back, waiting for her sex to calm down. As her walls finally eased Jane pulled out very slowly.

Maura gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness before panting for air. "Don't take it off yet." Maura managed to get out, her voice shot from screaming.

"Okay." Jane nodded, collecting Maura into her arms. Lifting her up in a bridal style carry, Jane carried Maura into her bedroom. She knew that she probably needed to rest after that.

"Jane?" Maura whispered sleepily as she felt the soft cushion of her bed beneath her.

"Yeah Maur?"

"Thank you." She smiled dreamily.

Jane chuckled. "There you go thanking me again."

"Mmmm." Was the only thing Maura replied with, curling her cuffed hands up under her head and falling asleep instantly. Jane worried if she should un-cuff her, but hearing Maura's soft snore she decided not to disrupt her sleep.

Looking down at her fake dick Jane smirked. While Maura slept Jane went out and sat on the couch, putting on a baseball game. Every once in a while she would look down at the toy, still covered in Maura's juices and smirked. Absentmindedly, Jane stroked it feeling a burning in her own core.

When Maura woke up Jane was going to be ready. A smirk fell over her face.

* * *

**Reviews please! **


	9. Suck my Cock

Maura awoke from her nap. Momentarily confused, Maura quickly sat up forgetting her hands were cuffed together. Feeling the bindings pull at her wrists Maura looked down and it all came rushing back to her. A smirk fell on her face and she could hear Jane's baseball game sounding from the living room.

Stretching the best she could with her hands connected in front of her Maura headed off to the living room. A small fire ignited inside of her when she saw Jane sitting on the couch, contently stroking the cock.

Hearing her footsteps Jane turned her head as Maura walked over to the couch. "Have a nice nap?"

Maura nodded and smiled. "Yes I did. But now I find I'm ready to be taken again." Jane groaned. _Damn this woman. She just jumps right to what she wants. _Maura grinned at the reaction she received.

"Come here." Jane slid forward on the couch to the edge. If Maura was eagerly jumping right in so was Jane. There would be a time later to discuss what this all meant, but not now. Maura walked up, stopping in front of Jane. Grabbing her wrists, Jane un-cuffed each one. After placing a delicate kiss to each wrist Jane pressed a kiss to her stomach. "On your knees."

Maura nodded wickedly, dropping down. Toned legs spread apart allowing the blonde closer. Maura licked her lips and looked up at Jane. Her eyes had gone dark again. Sitting on the couch while Maura slept had allowed her brain to wander and Jane realized there was one thing she wanted to see Maura do.

"Suck me." Jane demanded hoarsely. Normally, Maura would be appalled at a man's brashness but Maura found herself wanting to please Jane. This was a new experience for them both. So also knew that if she refused Jane wouldn't take it personally and storm out like most men would.

Bending forward Maura flicked her tongue out over the tip of the silicon cock. Jane moaned softly. Maura placed a kiss to the top of it before slowly slipping it between her lips. Just barely sucking on it Maura pulled back and swirled her tongue around it.

Maura could feel Jane's eyes watching her every move. Wanting to really turn her on Maura slowly took every inch of the toy down her throat. Bobbing a few times Maura pulled back. Jane's hands grabbed the couch. "God Maura. Can you do that again?"

Wetting her lips Maura leaned forward. This time however as she went down on the cock she slipped her hands under the harness and pushed two of her fingers inside of Jane. A load grunt was heard and Jane fought to keep her hands grounded. She wanted nothing more than to grab the back of Maura's head and thrust into her mouth.

Maura pulled back for a breath, still sliding her fingers inside of Jane. The movement was limited because of the confines of the harness, but Jane didn't seem to mind. If anything it felt tighter, Maura's fingers trapped, buried inside of her. As she looked up at Jane, Maura saw her fists digging at the couch. A smirk of her own graced her plump lips.

Wiggling her fingers and licking at the tip of the cock Maura peered up at Jane's blissful appearance. "Do it Jane."

Jane's eyes, which had closed at some point in time, flashed down to Maura. Her breath was small pants and her muscles were clenched as her digits played in her sex. "What?"

Maura dragged her tongue from the base of the toy, up, bobbing on the tip a few times. Jane's hips jerked before Jane forced them back down again on a deep groan. "That Jane. Do that. Let go and force me to deep throat your cock."

Jane gulped, shaking her head. "Can't do that… oh… to you." Maura had slammed in faster than she had been. Her vaginal walls were rapidly closing and releasing as Maura worked her into a frenzy. However, it seemed like Maura was intent on keeping Jane on edge until Jane let go.

"Yes you can. I just told you it was okay." Maura answered simply, not really understanding why Jane was reluctant to let loose with her.

Jane groaned again as Maura's pink tongue flicking out against the toy and her fingers drove into her pussy. "Oh shit." Sweat was dripping down Jane's back by now at her intense focus on not thrusting her hips. "Don't… don't want to hurt you. Won't… can't stop." Jane breathed out heavily.

Maura swallowed the cock down her throat again before pulling back. Jane was literally shaking the effort to not do as Maura suggested. "I don't want you to stop Jane. I trust you." To accent her words Maura flicked her fingers across her opening before slamming back in again. Jane hollered in pleasure.

Squeezing her fists till her knuckles turned white, Jane let out a growl, signaling her caving in. Her hands reached out to fist in Maura's blonde hair. Pulling firmly, but not enough to hurt Maura, Jane guided her mouth to her silicon cock. "Take it all Maura."

"Mmm my pleasure detective." The words came out on a low drawl before Maura's lips brought just the tip of the cock into her mouth. She sucked on it for a moment before Jane got inpatient. Tangling her long digits in Maura's curls Jane tugged, forcing the cock down Maura's throat. Maura gagged for a moment before relaxing, letting Jane thrust into the back of her throat.

The sight of Maura deep throating the toy around her waist was oddly arousing and Jane knew that if Maura kept her fingers in her pussy, matching pace it wouldn't be long until she came. Letting Maura go to breath for a second, Jane licked her lips and then pushed Maura back down.

In the past, Maura hated sucking a man's cock. She was good at it yes, but Maura strived to be good at everything. It was the taste of a man that Maura hated and they always expected you to swallow. Now, sucking Jane it wasn't like that at all (for obvious reasons) and Maura had to admit that the scent of Jane's sex so close was making her own clit throb.

As Jane let her breath again Maura swirled her digits. "Fuck Maur… I'm so close."

Maura smirked, teasingly flicking her tongue over the tip once again. Jane's hips jerked and Jane growled again. Pushing the cock back down Maura's throat Jane didn't stop this time. Thrusting in and out hard and fast she felt Maura's fingers keep pace. A few more times and Jane was coming.

Hips rocked up off the couch and a loud growling sound mixed with Maura's name filled the living room. Maura pulled back to gasp for air, keeping her fingers gently probing until Jane pushed her hand away.

Maura bit her lip seeing Jane's wetness on her fingers. Jane chuckled seeing Maura's gaze on her fingers. "If you want to taste me. Just do it Maur."

Maura blushed faintly before pushing open Jane's thighs. The toy was still in the way but Maura didn't want to take it off. Just readjusting it to the side, Maura exposed Jane's glistening pussy. Surprisingly, Jane was just as clean shaven as Maura.

The need was too great. Without hesitating, Maura ran her tongue all the way through Jane's soaked folds, tasting her. She pulled back to savor the flavor like she does with her wine and Jane let out a breathy moan. "I'm never going to be able to watch you drink wine again."

Maura laughed. Standing up Maura gently straddled Jane's form. "I want to kiss you." And with that Maura's soft, swollen lips connected with Jane's. Their tongue battled and lips merged, occasion teeth nipping playfully. When air was necessary Maura broke away, gasping.

"Stand up." Jane's command surprised Maura as she was getting ready to slide the cock inside of herself.

"What? I… I want to ride you though." The expression Maura wore looked so innocent and childlike that Jane had to moan. Maura had no idea the effect she could pull off. Her pouting face almost worked, but Jane was determined.

"We've already had sex on this couch a few times now. I promised to degrade your entire house. So get up." Jane slapped her butt to emphasize her point. Maura yelped and smiled, slowly getting off of Jane.

* * *

**Reviews? I apologize again for my slow reviews. I graduate next Friday so hopefully I'll have more time! Let me know if you guys/girls have any naughty ideas you would like to read possibly. Thanks!**


	10. Major Release

**Oh my goodness! So I'm totally sorry about this! I just moved into college and things are just nuts! Not that I haven't been thinking of you all though! **

**So without ado here is the final chapter. Hope it suffices. And stayed tuned for my other updates and new fics! **

**Tons of people wanted to read female ejaculation, Maura riding Jane, and nipple clamps so here we go. Enjoy my naughty Rizzles freaks. *winks***

* * *

Maura's legs and arms wrapped around Jane's waist as Jane lead them into Maura's room. She kicked the door shut, her hands much too occupied gripping Maura's ass.

Throwing her down onto the bed Jane quickly straddled her waist. Jane still had the strap on secured to her waist and it pressed against Maura's yoga fit stomach now. Lacing her fingers around Jane's neck Maura smirked up at her. "What happened to degrading my entire house?"

"I figured we have the rest of our lives to do that. Right now I want to degrade this bed." Jane's lips landed on Maura's neck. "The bed that I have slept in many times with you before but have never gotten to fuck you in." Her lips were hot and not pressed wet kisses along her pulse points. Maura squirmed, her body arching up into Jane's hard body.

"You could have taken me whenever you wanted." The atmosphere was still thick with tension and sex, but both women could feel the love radiating from them. People who said fucking wasn't making love clearly didn't feel what Maura and Jane were feeling now. Maura swore that her heart was going to combust even though she knew it was scientifically impossible. Jane made her feel something she couldn't categorize or comprehend.

Jane roughly palmed Maura's breasts feeling the nipples harden impossibly stiff under her palms. "You really have used nipple clamps before?"

Maura nodded, remembering the video that started all of this. "Yes. Go in my closet. In the back there is a drawer with all of my sex toys. You can get them if you want me to prove it."

Jane looked down at her to see if she was telling the truth. It only took a second of looking into Maura's loving and aroused eyes to know she was indeed telling the truth. Jane got off the bed, moving to grab the clamps from the closet. The cock bobbed up and down with her strides.

While Jane was in the closet searching for the toys Maura sighed, sinking into the bed. She felt pleased in the most filling way. Letting her hand drop down between her legs Maura slowly stroked her hot folds. They were sensitive from her previous orgasms and Maura knew that Jane was going to make her scream with this final orgasm. "Mmm." Maura moaned pushing one of her fingers into her sex.

When Jane emerged from the closet her eyes went wide. Watching Maura finger herself was extremely erotic and much hotter than any porn video could ever be. "Don't stop." Jane husked as she slid back onto the bed next to Maura.

Maura nodded keeping her finger slowly pushing in and out of her own sex. She could feel her walls pulsing and the delicious wetness seeping onto her sheets. "Oh Jane!" Her voice yelped out as Jane's wet tongue swirled around a pert nipple. The heat increased as the breast was engulfed in her mouth and sucked hard. Maura's hips squirmed against her hand as Jane sucked and licked and nipped. Releasing with a loud 'pop' Jane grinned in victory. Maura's breast had quite the hickey on it now.

Dark, lusty eyes met Maura's. "You're mine now." Jane breathed hard. "I don't want anyone else to have you. To see you like this. You're mine."

Maura whimpered as the determination in Jane's voice. She wasn't asking for Maura to date her, she was demanding that Maura date her. It was primal and powerful and if it had been anyone else but Jane Maura would have been appalled. "I'm yours Jane. I'm all yours."

Their lips slammed hard to one another's as Maura's hand dropped away from her sex to dig her nails into Jane's shoulders. Tongues battled and lips bruised together. Jane grabbed Maura's inflamed breast. Flicking her thumb over the tip Maura groaned.

A surprised gasp slipped past as Jane rolled onto her back, taking Maura with her. Grabbing the clamps Jane passed them to Maura. "Be gentle okay?"

Tears brimmed in Maura's eyes as she realized the extinct of what Jane was doing. She was literally giving herself to Maura because Maura had given herself to Jane. For Maura it was more of a physical surrender. Jane already owned Maura's emotions. However, Maura didn't own Jane's emotional standpoint. She was always fighting Maura, revoking her ideas to let go. That was going to change.

In this moment Jane had surrendered to Maura. Letting her control her in the bedroom. It was something Jane feared but she was willing to push herself for Maura. It made Maura's heart flutter.

Throwing her leg over Jane's hip Maura arched her ass in the air. Her lips ghosted warm breath over Jane's smaller breasts as a grin spread over her face. "The word is mercy Jane."

Jane barely understood that Maura had just given her a safe word before her teeth grabbed one of her breasts. Jane yelped, her strange hands grabbing Maura's hips. "Fuck!" Jane groaned, even while she pressed her chest closer to Maura.

Maura rolled the bud between her purely whites before soothing the reddened tip with her tongue. She did this to both breasts repeatedly turning Jane into a panting mess. Maura so badly wanted to get a camera to capture the image. Jane's dark eyes were closed, her mouth draped open. Her chest was heaving and her nipples were rock solid and red. Faint teeth marks were etched along her olive skin. When Jane didn't feel Maura's mouth on her anymore her eyes flew open.

The sight that greeted Maura was unbelievable. Her brown eyes were nearly black and the need and lust in them shined back at her. Reaching for the clamps Maura dropped her gaze to Jane's breasts. The clamps opened and Maura slowly released them, locking each one onto Jane's nipples.

"Oh oh." Jane hissed as Maura let go. The pressure burned and stung her breasts but it also elicited a pleasurable tingle between her legs. Her eyes closed again as she took deep breaths. "Maura!" Jane's body jerked as Maura flicked her tongue around the clamps.

"Tell me how it feels." Maura requested kissing up to Jane's neck.

"Mm… shit...It feels… oh Maura it feels good." Jane let out a shiver, pushing her hips up against Maura. The phallus pressed between Maura's legs and the harness ground down into Jane's clit. "My boobs are so sensitive and they hurt, but oh…" Jane moaned loudly as Maura ran her fingers under the clamps. "But it's making me wet."

Maura let out a shuddering breath of her own hearing Jane's own heated whisper. Pressing down on her hips Maura slowly began to grind her core against the fake cock. Without thinking Jane matched her pace, her abs rippling.

Moaning softly Maura kissed down her neck again, bending her back so that she could kiss down to Jane's abs. Licking over the contours of the muscles Maura named each one. "So strong." Maura mumbled sitting up straight to grind down harder.

"Maura please." Jane rasped. "Ride me." Rising up Maura grabbed the base of the cock. Then slowly sinking down onto it Maura came to rest hip to hip with Jane. The pressure of her weight forced the harness to dig into Jane's sex and her clit. "Oh my God. Yes."

Maura sighed and began to rock back and forth. The toy never slid out of Maura, staying nestled deep inside. Instead, Maura focused on rocking the entire contraption to get Jane off. Rotating her hips in circles she heard Jane's sharp intake of breath. "That's it Jane. Feel me fucking you."

The moment the swear word came out of Maura's mouth Jane's fingers flexed around her hips. The likelihood that Maura was going to have bruises from her hands were high but neither seemed to mind. Rocking a bit harder Maura made sure to press her weight down. It forced the phallus deeper inside of her and she moaned.

Seeing Jane's perk breasts moving with each thrust Maura grabbed the metal chain that connected each clamp and gave a slight tug. "Ah! Shit!" Jane cried out but made no move to stop Maura. It sent a sharp pain through her breasts and then that sensation moved lower, tingling along her folds. She hissed again as Maura gave a tug. "Damn Maura." Jane heaved, locking eyes with her.

Maura bounced up and down, ramming the toy into Jane and impaling herself. Not letting go of the chain with each bounce Maura tugged on her clamps. Jane cried out over and over until she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her back was arched, trying to follow the movement of the tugs. Her breasts were screaming in agony but her pussy was absolutely dripping because of it.

Battling in turmoil Jane yelled out as Maura forced herself into her clit hard and then removed the clamps. If Jane thought the pain of them being put on hurt, the pain of all the blood rush back to her sore nipples hurt even more. The bitter sweet feelings racking her body was even to send her into a powerful climax.

Her hips shook, letting Maura hold her down and rock firmly against her. Her breasts were extremely swollen and red from the clamps. Maura's name fell from her lips before she collapsed back into the bed.

Maura let her pant for a moment and regain her senses. Not moving off the toy Maura gently laid down over top of Jane's post bliss body. She spotted her nipples and gently took one into her mouth. Her tongue soothed over it, bathing it with gently attention. Jane basically whimpered. "Oh Maura."

Alternating, Maura lavished the same kind attention to the other, calming the flesh. "That was amazing Jane. Thank you for letting me see you like that." Maura complimented, leaning up to kiss her lips.

"You can have me like that at any time." Jane promised. She was determined to always push her boundaries for Maura.

Maura smirked down at her and swiveled her hips. "Well I think it is my turn for an orgasm now."

Jane laughed, shaking her head at her. "Oh yes it is." Maura was on her back on a yelp in a flash. Leaning over Maura Jane grinned down at her. The toy was still nestled deep inside of Maura's sex. "Hold on Maura." Once her limps were wrapped around Jane's body Jane's hips lifted up and slammed forward.

This wasn't going to be slow or gentle or soft and that was perfectly okay with them. There would be a time for that later.

Jane's hips slammed and pushed and drove into Maura wildly. Her chest was heaving and sweat was dripping from her body as her pace increased and time went on. Maura cried out over and over again, her legs hooking around Jane's waist. With each down thrust Maura would arch into her. The heels of her feet dug into Jane's ass trying desperately to get her closer.

Jane fucked Maura hard, determined to make her last orgasm of the night the most intense. Hips rocking forward Jane felt Maura's walls tighten.

"Maura!" Jane groaned out loudly. From rocking on top of Jane Maura was already close to the edge. It wasn't going to take much more.

Her name being growled out sent Maura over the edge. Her eyes slammed shut and on a scream Maura's entire body convulsed. Her hips shot up off the bed and her world went black for seconds at a time. Maura's nails dug into Jane's shoulders, drawing faint blood and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

As Jane slammed home again she felt extreme wetness. It gushed out and soaked Maura's thighs, her sex, the toy, Jane's thighs, and the bed beneath them. Maura whimpered loudly as her body trembled.

Heaving hard, Jane pulled out and looked down. Her eyes went wide at the wetness covering the bottom part of the bed. Her gaze raised and Jane stared at Maura who was limp and trembling on the bed now. Her hands had fallen off to the side and her body was covered in sweat.

Opening her eyes now Maura met Jane's wide and confused gaze. A deep blush settled over her cheeks. "I- I'm sorry Jane." Maura had to whisper because her voice was raw from screaming during her orgasm. "I didn't know that could happen."

Jane stared at her still lost as to what exactly had just happened. "Wha-?"

Maura bit her lip before explaining. "I ejaculated Jane. Until now I thought it was just a myth but…" Her voice trailed off, pointing down her body.

"Maura." Jane breathed again before bending over her body and kissing her deeply. "I made you squirt." A cocky grin had plastered over Jane's face.

"That would be the slang term for it, but yes." Maura nodded, kissing her again. "You did."

Both women smiled and kissed each other once more. Knowing that they couldn't sleep in the wetness Jane got up and kicked the harness off. "Come on. Let's go bathe in that Jacuzzi of a bathtub you have and then go to sleep in the guest room. We can wash your sheets tomorrow."

Maura nodded but then flushed. "I… I don't think I can walk just yet."

Jane chuckled softly and picked her up bridal style. As she walked to the bathroom Jane's famous smirk appeared on her lips. "Maybe then tomorrow we can finish watching that porn documentary."

Maura just moaned.

* * *

**Reviews please! Any suggestions will be kept and used later on. I promise! Thanks again for reading! You all are amazing and I promise I will update my other fics soon! I swear! Haha. **


End file.
